


Steal My Heart like You Could My Life

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: When Prompto first met Gladio all he could think about was how intimidating he looked, but soon, he realized Gladio was nothing but a gentle giant to anyone besides his enemies.





	Steal My Heart like You Could My Life

**Author's Note:**

> For Gladio fluff week day 4's prompt: surprisingly gentle  
> (Titles for drabbles are really hard)

When Prompto first met Gladio at Noct’s apartment the day he decided to join the Crownsguard, all he could think was: “This man is terrifying. He could squash my head with his bare thighs.” He probably would have run away in fear if not for the fact Noctis and Ignis were there to step in and protect him from the scary man if need be.

The lot of them chatted, and Gladio didn’t seem so scary after all. Still, when he came up to Prompto when Ignis and Noctis were busy washing dishes, he took a reflexive step back. He was just so large and muscular, and his outstretched hand looked ready to squeeze his face in as it came toward him. Prompto clenched his eyes shut, but the hand merely came down upon his head with a gentle plop. 

“You’re gonna do fine. I can tell.” 

Prompto opened his eyes slowly, taking in the brunette’s encouraging smile. His hand was still on his head and it was a comforting weight. “T—thanks,” he stammered out.

Not long after, Gladio offered to help train him for his Crownsguard skills test. He was an intense but fair teacher, pushing Prompto to his limits but never beyond them, and before he knew it, Prompto found himself looking forward to their trainings, looking forward to his encouraging words and grin each time Prompto made an improvement.

“Hey, uh, Gladio?” he asked one day after training.

Gladio, looking far too gorgeous with sweat clinging to his skin, looked up from rolling up their training mat. “Yeah, Prom?”

“Would you wanna grab a cup of coffee with me?” He tugged at the hem of his tank top self-consciously. 

Gladio grinned at him in a way that made Prompto’s stomach flipflop. “Yeah. You wanna shower and go?”

“Uh…” He was the one who asked him out, yet he was already flustered by the idea of going so soon. He couldn’t believe he was about to go on a date with someone he was terrified of when he first met. He couldn’t believe he was about to go on a date with someone so attractive. “Y—yeah,” he squeaked.

When Gladio kissed him goodnight after their coffee, Prompto wasn’t surprised by its gentleness. He was quickly learning that Gladio was nothing but a gentle giant to anyone besides his enemies. Gladio’s hands cradled his face during and after the kiss and Prompto smiled all the while. He felt safe in his hands, both physically and metaphorically. Prompto had never much liked poetry, but right then, he could have written a sonnet about Gladio’s gentleness. The way he made him feel precious, the soft brush of fingers against his skin, the warmth and affection in his eyes as he whispered good night.

Prompto’s voice came in a hushed whisper, “Night.” They were at his apartment door, and he clutched at the door handle but stayed outside to watch Gladio as he left.

_ My heart I’d gladly give to one such as yours. _

Forget his stomach. His chest was thudding like crazy. Not only was Gladio gentle, but he was kind and romantic and stunning to look at. Was he really okay going out with someone like him? Prompto couldn’t believe it! But hey, he wasn’t about to complain. Heart aflutter, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

_ Wanna go out again tomorrow? _


End file.
